Forever loved
by gleek4480
Summary: Rachel was lucky to get away the first time, but will she be lucky the second time? Rachel berry and Finn Hudson have been best friends for 5 years. Do one of the two want to be more than friends? Will life ever be the same for these two? Review PLEASE!
1. losing control

Rachel screams as Jake pins her down trying to kiss her

"Dont try to fight it!" trys to unbutton her pants"I will give you something Finn cant!"

rachel trys to scream but he punches her in the stomach. "stop! Finn!". She trys to get him off of her but he wont move.

" you know you want to have little jewish babies with me" Jake whispers into her ear while running his hands up and down her leg.

"if i wanted jewish babies i would have had them with Puck!" she screams then spits in his face.

"you BI***! now your gonna pay!" he then smacks her in the face.

Rachel yelps in pain. She then thinks that every dream that she had about brodway will never come true. She thinks that Finn wont be her first. once thinks of Finn she fights hard. "FINN! HELP!"

" Finn isnt here sweetheart." Jake said as he ran his hand through her hair. Just then he unzips his pants and smiles.

just the Rachel wakes up screaming. " Finn!". Then she hears somebody running and then her bed shakes as if somebody jumped on it. She woke up to 2 pig arms comforting her as she was panting hard, while tears were dripping down her face.

"its okay rach, shhhh. im here" Finn said as he rubbed her arm in circles. "your safe here". He started to rock her slowly humming something.  
"It happend again!" she was sobbing into his chest. " He was there TOUCHING me AGIAN!" she looked up at him, her eyes puffy.

"Your ok he is not gonna hurt you here" Finn said as he held her close.

Rachel looked up him wither her soft eyes. "imm scared Finn" she put her head into his chest once again.  
"its okay im here rachel. nothing and nobody will ever hurt because im here. there is no reason to be scared when im here." Finn said as he stroked her hair.

Then the alarm clock goes off and they look at each other.

"Thank you a whole bunch Finn. you have always been there for me" she smiles then she starts to get up.

" where are you going rach?" Finn asked then held her hand.

" im going to get ready for kurts party" she looks at him drying the tears with her sleeve.

"oh yeah, do we have to go?" Finn looked at her with a pouty face.

"YES! why would think of not going!" Rachel laughs as she walked to the bathroom.

'Dam***!this is going to be a long night' Finn thought as he got up to get ready.

As he got up and walk to the living room where his bag was because it was his turn to watch rachel. He couldnt help but see rachel undressing. He just saw it through the crack of the door. Finn just stood there watching and then his phone rang. then he panicked and ran and fell on the floor. rachel stuck her head out of the door to see finn on the floor craddling his foot.

"wow you big cluts" she giggle then closed the door.


	2. the party part 1

Finn and Rachel arrive at the party, still in Finn's car they just sit there talking about this morning.

Finn couldn't keep his eyes off of Rachel. She was wearing a light pink dress with long sleeves but showing a lot of chest, it was short and had a sparkly silver belt. But then Finn thought it would just creep her out more if she caught him looking at her boobs, so he just looked away.

"So Rach, are you alright? I mean like about your dream this morning, do you wanna talk about it" Finn asked hoping she would answer him and actually talk.

"Yeah im just a little scared of him showing up again." She looks up at him softly like she was about to cry. "in my dream I was screaming for you but you weren't there Finn, and he was punching me. there was nothing i could do." She could feel a tear running down her cheek but then stop so she didn't mess up her make up.

Finn just sat there looking as if was gonna tear the boy the shreads."Rachel, everything is gonna be okay and you're gonna be okay. Nobody is gonna hurt you ever again." he said while pulling her into a hug.

Rachel looks up at him at smiles at him, which makes him smile because this is the first time she really smiled." Finn thanks for everything you've done for me. Also for driving me." she flipped out her mirror from her small purse and checked her make up.

"no problem your like, my best friend! And I was already there so whats the point of you driving alone when I could have let you come with me." He smiles and then closed the mirror she was holding "you look beautiful trust me! come on before mr. fashionista kills us for being late." he says while getting out to open her door.

Rachel smiled at Finn's statement then got out o his truck with the help of Finn holding her to get off. Then when they both walk in to the large building. When they got in Rachel jaw almost dropped. She saw the beautiful classic decorations. while she was admiring the place Kurt runs to them, like there was a sale.

" I'm glad you guys could make it! well of course you could come because like neither have a life" Kurt snickers and then hugs both of them." Rachel you look amazing!"

Rachel looks at herself smiling. "Well I had too, it said on the invitation that is anyone dresses like a freak that you would kick them out!" She laughs then looks at Finn smiling.

Finn looks around the place then says "And Im your brother, if I didn't come then you have made me buy you a new designer then Rachel also made me." Finn looks right at Rachel when he said her name.

"He was talking about it in the car" Rachel laughed.

Kurt looked at Finn in a deranged way that kind of scared him. "Sounds like you actually put some thought into it which is like the first thin you actually really thought about. im surprised!"

"Just thinking about all my options!" Finn said while backing away a little.

Kurt looked at Rachel pouting "You wouldn't do that to me would you Rachel!?"

"Of course not! you're the one that saved me from my wardrobe!" she smiled then looked at Finn as if she was on Kurt's side.

"Hell ya... your children will thank me one day!"

Suddenly Kurt felt someone knuge him a bit and almost fell."Happy Birthday" Blaine jumps then hugs Kurt.

"OH MY FUCKIN GOD BLAINE!" Kurt then soon forgives him then hugs him. "your lucky its you."

meanwhile at the party by the bar

" Hey Hobbit! Its been like forever since we seen each other!" Santana hugs Rachel.

Rachel hugs Santana back "Hey San! I know we have to get together some time! how have you been?" Rachel Sips her drink.

"Well guess what i work at ... Vogue!". Satanana Jumps up and down excitedly. "See my bag?" then she turns around to show Rachel her bag then Rachel sequels.

Puck walks over covering his ears "Damnn berry why are you screaming loud?"

Santana rolls her eyes " shut up Puck!"

"Okay i can see where my badassness isnt wanted i'll just go find someone who wants all of this" puck say while backing away.

Moments later Finn walks up to the girls, interrupting them. "Hey girls!" Finn smiles.

Santana looks up at Finn " Damn Finn can you get any taller, you make us feel like tiny woodland creatures!"

"Really San-"

"Bye green giant i have to go find Britts, See you later Rachel" she waves at Rachel.

Finn looks at Rachel laughing " I swear she is Satan!"

"Oh come on you big baby" she grabs his hand "Lets go dance!" walks over to the dance floor

_**A/N please review! also is there anyone that could help me organize things for future chapters?**_


	3. the party part 2

THank** you guys for your reviews! **

Rachel grabs Finns hand and heads to the dance floor giggling. Finn just follow s her smiling like a fool. When Rachel stopped in the middle of the dance floor she grabbed both of his hands and starts dancing.

"Come on and dance you big dork!" Rachel started to laugh while Finn was just looking at his feet marking sure not to step on her. She went behind him and held his arms . "Here I'll help you!." She started waving his arms in different directions while laughing.

Finn looked around him making sure nobody was looking. He saw that everybody was too drunk to even care. Even Sam and Mercedes were singing `Dont you want me ` like a couple of drunks. He just smiled as he started dancing. _He was actually dancing._ Rachel stood there watching him trying not to laugh. When Finn saw her smiling he grabbed her and started spinning her around. Then he started mouthing the words to the song and pointed to Rachel.

* * *

"Don't you think that they would be a good couple?" Kurt managed to slur as he put his head on Blaine`s shoulder. "They have been best friends for like... ever." He smiled then took another another of his drink.

"Yeah but I don't think Rachel is looking for a relationship ever since that one night. I feel so bad for her."

Kurt started to get out of the booth but then fell back down into it. When he looked up he saw Rachel dancing with some tall guy. Kurt was squinting until Blaine put his hand on Kurtz shoulder.

"What are you looking at honey?"

Kurt pointed towards Rachel and the guy dancing and the froze. "What the hell is she doing with that guy! Finn loves her her to death. I can't believe she would do that to him. Finn is probably-"

Blaine looked were Finn was pointed and started to laugh. "That is Finn!" Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "I can't believe he is really DANCING!"

"No!" Kurt almost laughed but then pulled out his phone. "I am so going to blackmail him!"

* * *

When everybody was dancing and singing, everybody sat where they fell.

In a corner Rachel and Brittney were discussing Brittneys relationship with Santana . "I don't think I have ever been any happier, and trust me I have been happy millions on times." Brittney shot a glance at Santana, who was talking to Quinn across the room.

Rachel liked how they actually loved each other . But she could also smell the alcohol in her breath. She could almost fell her stomach flip. "I'm just gonna go get some air, I don't really feel so good." Brittney nodded and started walking towards Santana. With that Rachel went outside.

* * *

Finns POV:

I can't believe Puck is actually talking about something then girls or sex.

"So Hudson, how's berry?" Puck asked as he nudged me in my arm.

I tried to make it look like It didn't hurt, but it really hurt. Apparently I did good because no one laughed or made a face. "She's doing okay. She had another nightmare last night . I wish I could make all the pain go away." I sighed.

"I know! I hate seeing my little Jewish princess in pain. She is like the only one that I really care about. She is also like the only girl I didn't have sex with." All the guys and me started laughing. "Yep... She's the one that got away." Puck nodded his head and played back. I just nodded and then I saw Rachel.

When I saw her I wanted to panicked inside. But I couldn't. " hey I gonna go get some fresh air." They all nodded and I left. When I opened the door I saw Rachel by the railing. "Hey Rach." I started walking towards her.

She looked at me softly with those big sparkling brown eyes. Damon those eyes.

* * *

"Hey ..what are you doing out here?" She said gently.

Finn smile because she always wanted to know everything. "Nothing. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I guess."

* * *

_I fell so dirty and violated. I could feel the dry tear stains on my cheeks, and the hands that weren't there. The pain in my throat and body. All I wanted was to be in Finns safe arms. _

* * *

She fell towards him, frozen and almost crying.

"RACH! What's wrong...it's okay ... I'm here..!" Finn said as he catched her in his arms. Finn wrapped his arms around her and started to rock her softly.

Rachel was almost crying but she knew she was safe with Finn there. She was always safe with him. "I...I'm okay. It w..was just a flashback. I j..just wanna go home." She sobbed into his chest.

* * *

On there way to Rachel's apartment she cuddled up against the car door drawing figures on the window. Finn felt so useless. He just wanted to suck the memory out of her head.

"We are here" Finn said in a whisper. He stopped the car outside of her apartment. He just sat there watching her. "promise me you will call me once you get inside."

Rachel just smiled at him."I promise" she held out her pinky finger. They both pinky promised.

She got out of his car and waved goodbye. He yelled something but she didn't hear.

Once she got in her apartment she was kind of freaked out because of how dark it was. The she got her phone out and dialed Finns number.

"Hey beautiful!"

"Hey handsome! I'm in my apartment, where are you?"

"I'm down the street also yo-"

Finn was interrupted by a loud scream. He also heard somethings being knocked over. Once He heard the scream he knew it was Rachel's.

"RACHEL!"

"FINN HELP PLEA-" then the phone turned off.

* * *

**please let me know what you think. Sorry I wasn't able to upload faster but I got my laptop taken away! Review's help me upload faster!**


	4. the second time

I** just wanted to say thank you to all the people who are reading this! Your reviews are loved!**

* * *

She could feel his hands all over her, roaming her body and hurting her. All she wanted believe that this was just a dream, but it was kind of hard to.

"So Rachel, I've missed you so much babe." He said while kissing her neck painfully.

"Don't call me babe! PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!" She friend to get away from him but that only made him even more mad.

"Where in the hell do you think your going you bitch!" His grip tightened and as he did so she shriek in pain. But when she cried, he acted as if he couldn't hear her.

His hands went up towards her breasts, then he threw her on the bed. When he was walking to her he saw a picture of Finn. He had a devilish grin on his face, and this only made Rachel even more scared. "So you Hudson's bitch?! This is going to be even more fun." He jumped on her and started to rip off her dress. RACHEL tried to get home off of her , but he only kept punching her.

"Why are you doing this to me! Just please stop!" She sobbed as tears were rolling down her face.

He looked up at her surprised. "Really honey" he said while trying to hike her dress up. "You walk around like you are all innocent, and wearing all those short skirts." He chucked then pulled her up so her face was right in front of his. "You were asking for it you dirty slut." He unclasps her bra and then goes directly to her breast.

* * *

Once He heard that scream, he slammed on the breaks drove back to Rachel's apartment. He couldn't stop replaying her scream in his head. Finn couldn't stop replaying her scream in his head. He could hear the pain and fear in her voice.

* * *

When Finn got to her apartment he started to pound on her door. "RACH! Rachel open the door! Are you alright!?" He screamed in fear. Once He didn't hear anything but screams he knocked down the door.

* * *

When they heard Finn, Jake pulled out a knife. "Sorry sweetie but it looks like we have to skip to the end." He pulled off her underwear and spread her legs.

"FINN" Rachel managed to cry out. But once she did, Jake punched her in her ribcage.

* * *

Finn heard her and he ran into the room that they were in. Once He saw Rachel in pain and fear he wanted to fall on his knees and die, but he couldn't he had to be her hero. He could feel himself tense up and he just wanted to kill the guy.

Jake turned around and smiled at Finn. "So this is the Finn you have been crying for." He looks at Rachel and then at Finn.

"Get the fuck away from her you dirty basterd!" Finn yelled as he started to walk to Rachel. But then Jake pulled out his knife and put it to her thigh.

"Come any closer and I will cut her " Jake sneered at Finn.

Finn was about to panick. "You wouldn't dare." Finn took another step and then all he could hear was Rachel's scream.

"Told you so." Jake smirked then turned to Rachel. "Now if you will excuse us, we would like to be alone." Rachel shook her head no and then Jake punched her, then told her to shut up.

Finn ran towards him and pulled him to the ground. Finn started punching Jake. "Don' . .again." Finn punched him until he passed out. Finn made his way to Rachel who was sobbing and holding her thigh.

"Oh my God. Rach it's gonna be alright I'm here now." Finn cried and he held Rachel close to him. Once He saw that she was half make he grabbed a blanket that was nerby. He held her again and started sobbing into her shoulder.

Rachel cried into his chest. all she wanted was to not feel this naked. As wanted to be safe. And she WAS safe with Finn. "Finn I'm f..feeling a little dizzy." She slurred while looking at the cut on her thigh.

Finn looked at her thigh and saw all that blood. "Um.. okay rach, we're gonna go get you to the hospital." He then looked at Jake, who was starting to moan. "Um never mind I'm just gonna call the police." He took out his phone out of his jacket and made the call.

Rachel soon passed out and when she woke up she was in a unusual place. She was frightened and first and then she knew she was in the hospital. All Rachel could think about was how bad she felt, inside and out. Then she neared some loud voices coming from out side her room. She realized the two voices she heard, belonged to Puck and her father's.


	5. its not your fault

**I am so sorry for not updating I got my laptop taken away from me! Now i have a new reason to stay out of trouble!**

* * *

She tried not to worry, but apparently that was the only thing she could do. _why are they fighting? was it about me? what did I do wrong? _All of these kinds of questions kept on going in her mind and it started to scare her. Rachel started to feel dizzy and sick just thinking about anything.

Rachel looked around the boring light blue room, until she saw Kurt. He was just laying there with his eyes closed lightly snoring. she couldn't help but to smile a little but then her smile turned into a frown. She was kind of sad to see Kurt instead of Finn. she nudged him lightly trying to wake him up but them he jumped up he put his hands into fists. Seeing him do that scared the shit out of her. she let out a little yelp and then Kurt looked at her worried while rubbing his temples.

"I am so sorry Rachel you just woke me up in the middle of a nightmare." Kurt said while sitting back down next to her. " it's about time you woke up!" he got up once again and hugged her tight letting out a little sob into her shoulder, while rubbing her back.

she gave him a 'Its okay' smile and just she felt his two small arms around her. she shrieked and smiled once again.

Kurt sat back down wiping away tears. "i am SO sorry about last night. i just wish there was something i could have done to prevent this. i mean nothing like this should ever happen to anyone." he just started to sob when she motioned him to come here.

Rachel hugged him and then she pulled away and looked straight into his eyes. "K-Kurt there is no reason for you to be sorry. no one could have known about him being at my place. nothing else is going to happen to me." she tried to belive what she just said but she wasnt really sure of it. " now.. lets just change the subject. Hows your hangover?"

Kurt rolled him eyes and let out a sigh as he leaned back into his seat rubbing his temples once again.. " its fucking horrible!'' Rachel couldn't help but to laugh. "its like some bitch punched me into the ground!"

"sucks to be you!" she just layed back down on to the hospital bed and closed her eyes for a split second then opened them bck up. "where s Finn?" she looked at him.

" he's at the house. carol and your fathers made him go get something to eat and to take a shower. He really didn't wan to leave you but then Carol threatened to ground him to show everybody his baby pictures.' Kurt just laughed when he remembered Finns face. " you should have seen his face! he was like a toddler begging her not to." Kurt slapped his knee while laughing hard. Rachel started laughing too. she thought it was really cute.

Once Rachel heard what Kurt had told her she couldn't help but to let out a sigh of relief. then when she built up the courage to ask Kurt something. " why are my dads and puck fighting?"

Kurt looked at her with a sad face. " they are wanting to take you back to New York and puck doesn't really agree with it."

All of the sudden she could hear loud yelling. She could hear their fight loud and clear. " what makes you think that taking berry home will make anything better?! she wont want to leave us or Finn!"

"Because Noah, we know what is best for our daughter. she would want a clean start in New York with her loving dads. then after about a while she will go and get on Broadway!"

" She sure as hell wont.!"

Rachel was getting really mad and frustrated by then. she was mad about how both knew what was best for her and that she felt horrible. She decided that she had to end it now. " NOAH, DAD, AND DADDY GET IN HERE NOW."

* * *

Finn was racing to get to the hospital back to Rachel. He didn't want her to wake up scared. He just wanted to be next to her all the time.


	6. its not your fault part 2

**I'm on a trip so i might not update once a week. please review I would love to read all the things that i need to work on and to keep doing! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Finn quickly ate his breakfast burrito as he tried to safely park his truck in the hospital parking lot. He threw his hands up in the air as he finds out that he forgot to take a shower. "dammit!" He sits back thinking what his mom and Kurt would do to him if he didn't take a shower. he looks around his car and finds a bottle water. a smile grew across his face as he got an idea. he grabbed the bottle of water and jumped out of the car. He bent over causeless trying not to hit the other car. He opened the bottle of water and poured it on his head, getting his face wet in the process. Once the water ran out he threw it in a nearby trashcan while running towards the hospital doors.

once he got to Rachel's room the door was open and Tina was sitting on Mikes lap gently sobbing, Sam and Mercedes standing in the corner talking, and Mr. shoe talking to carol and Burt. Then he could hear some loud yelling coming from Rachel room. He couldn't help but to straighten up when everybody just ignores it and looks at him.

* * *

"I KNOW that you guys weren't telling each other about what i want and don't want!" Rachel nearly scream as she thought about them choosing whats best for her without asking her first.

Hiram and Leroy both walked up to her holding their hands out, then she put her hands up telling them to stop. " but princess we were just deciding whats best for you.

Finn slightly scoffed at them. They didn't even know what was best for her! Finn leaned closer to the door putting his ear next to the door, hoping that they wouldn't see him.

Rachel threw her hands up in the air furiously while mouthing cuss words. " EXACTLY! You guys have always told me things what to do with my life!" she put her hands to her chest looking exactly at them. Puck was terrified because he has never seen Rachel like this and it was absolutely scary. and about to run out of the room. He has never seen berry this mad before. " I like your encouragement but I don't need you to run my life. I love you both but I don't want to go to New York with you guys i just want to finish college here and then got to new York after." Puck couldn't help but to let out a soft chuckle.

"Like i said. i know what my Jewish princess wants." Puck started to sway over to Rachel but then she stopped him with her hand. She looked at him furious.

She gave them a fake smile. " So you think you can just tell my parents what i want like them?" She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Puck looked at her surprised yet scared. " What.. no rach-" Rachel interrupted him and it looked like she was gonna scream.

Rachel sat up in her bed having a little trouble while she did so. "I'M NOT DONE YET!" She put her bangs behind her ear and continued. "APOLOGIZE to my fathers now Noah!" She pointed to her fathers who were silently giggling.

Hiram and Leroy were both facing the other way giggling. puck turned around to face them with a tired look on his face. He sighed deeply and finally spoke. " I..I'm so...sor... I'm sorry, Mr. and Mr. berry. I just didn't want you guys to take her away from here." Puck just stomped his feet on the ground and turned to Rachel.

* * *

Once Finn made sure their conversation was over, he walked in and then all eyes were on him. "oh my god Rach, I wanted to be here when you woke up but my mom threatened me i had to go take a shower and eat. im sorry!" He rushed to her and hugged her tightly. Her parents were sitting in the chairs next to Kurt. Then Kurt and her parents were smiling at each other.

Rachel smile and then hugged Finn tighter wanted to be like that forever,safe in his arms. "It's okay Finn, Kurt told me everything." She giggled at the thought of his face. "Kurt has kept me company." Then when Finn backed away to look at Kurt, she tried to get off her bed and then felt a sharp pain in her thigh. " Whats wrong with my thigh!" she scrambled back to her bed.

Hiram made his way over to his daughter. " Sweety, you might not want to move your leg that much. you lost a little too much blood and you need to rest." He cuddled his daughter and gently kissed her forehead.

"Just great!" Rachel crossed her hands on her chest and then rolls her eyes. She looks at Finn who was standing in the corner looking out the window. "Guys, can i talk to Finn alone for a moment." Fin looks at her with a questioned look on his face. Everybody just nodded their heads and walking out the door.

Rachel looked up at him and opened her arms out for a hug. " Finn come here" Finn nearly ran to her putting his head on her neck. She could hear and feel him sobbing.

" I am so sorry Rachel. I just.. i Know there was something i could do to actually prevented this. When you fainted i thought i lost you." He looked up at her with tears in his eyes and down his cheek.

Rachel ran her finger through his hair. She frowned a little because everyone thought it was their fault. " Hey, there was nothing you could have done to prevent this. NO one knew he was at my place and NO one thought he was gonna be back. Don't you ever say that is your fault because it never was. Understand."

Finn just looked up at her and nodded. He then hugged her tightly.

" at plus, if it wasn't for you i would have been more hurt. you saved me Finn. Your my hero." Finn looked up at her and couldn't help to smile at her.


	7. Guys night out

**Sorry for not updating fast ill try best. Also please tell me if there is anything specific you would like to see then just PM it to me. Thank you all for following my story so far! Please review!**

* * *

After about 2 weeks in the hospital, Finn has made Rachel stay at his until she is able to get back on her feet again. Finn was carrying the rest of her bags into the guest bedroom. Finn didn't want her to go back into place because of all the bad memories there're were there. He wanted to make sure Rachel was safe from now on.

Finn put the bags down and right then Rachel jumped into his arms squealing. "Thank you so much Finn. This really means a lot to me. I love you so much!" He wrapped his arms around her.

He thought about what she said. _I love you_. He knew she only meant it as a friend. But somewhere deep inside of him it felt like he could have wanted to me more than friends. He tried to convince himself that he only felt like that, because of that night where she almost died. But what he didn't know is that, that he really truly loved as something more.

"Rach, im your best friend slash hero" His nickname made him smirk. " I would do anything for you because I love you too." He rested his head in the crane of her neck. Her hair was soft and curly. _Her hair smells like apples! I love apples. Once he knew what he just thought he realized he was kind of acting like a creep. _

She pulled away from him and started to head to the couch until Finn grabbed her hands. "Where do you think you're going?!" Then he pulled her towards him and started to tickle her.

Once Finn grabbed Rachel, she yelped. She started to squirm in his arms trying to get away. "STOP JAKE! FINN!" Finn started at her surprised and scared. He let go of her and she fell to the ground shutting her eyes tight. Finn immediately dropped down to her side trying to comfort her. She started to remember all the names Jake had called her.

"Shh. Rach its me Finn everything is okay. Shh." He pulled her towards his chest and she started to sob into it. He started rocking her back and forth, trying to make her feel better.

Rachel looked up at Finn, her mascara running and puffy eyes she spoke. " I'm so sorry. I-Its just T-That I felt weird and I remembered what Jake had called me like a bitch, whore, and his slut." She sobbed once more until Finn 'shhed' her again.

"Rachel, there is no reason you should be sorry. And you anything but a bitch and a whore. You are a beautiful, talented, nice young women. Also you definitely nobody's slut!" He looked into her eyes. _Why are her lips so damn kissable!_

She looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. " You really think that?" She gave him a soft smile while wiping some of her tears away.

"No.. I know it" Finn got up and pulled her up with him, both making their way to the couch. Rachel sat at the end tucking her legs underneath her. And Finn is sitting down on the couch facing her.

"Don't you have guys night tonight?" Rachel asked while playing with a pillow on her lap.

Finn looked at her blankly. "Um, I don't know!" Rachel laughed at him causing him to give in. "Fine yes i do happy now!" He threw his hands in the air and then Rachel threw a pillow in his face because she was getting frustrated. Rachel laughed at him when he fell backwards.

"That's what you get when you get mad at me!" She giggled once again when he got back up looking surprised.

"Did THE Rachel Berry throw a pillow at me?!" She shook her head and then he sat where he once was. "Good job" He started to clap until Rachel spoke.

"So you're going to Guys Night?" She insisted.

"I don't want you to be alone Rach."

"I won't be alone I invited Kurt and the Girls to come over." She replied quickly.

He stood up off the couch and headed towards his room. "OK I'll go"

* * *

** At the bar...**

Finn didn't feel right about leaving Rachel, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. There was something in him that just never wanted to leave her side.

"So how's Beth?" Finn turned to Puck who was already getting his phone out to show pictures. He smiled that everybody cared about his daughter.

"She's doing really great. I almost didn't come tonight because I didn't want to leave her." Once he was done showing the guys the pictures he put his phone away." now lets talk about what we really want to talk about. How's Rachel?"

Finn put his head in his hands and mumbled. " Kind of good. Earlier today she freaked out when I grabbed her hand, she thought I was Jake. I really hate seeing her like this." All of the other guys just shook their head.

Puck looked at Finn with a devilish grin. "Do you like berry?" the rest of them all snickered.

* * *

**At the apartment...**

" Hey guys!" Rachel jumped on the gang of Kurt and girls. "Thanks for coming guys." They all squealed and ushered inside.

"Why wouldn't we come!" Kurt pushed her onto the couch while the others sat around them. They brought a lot of wine coolers and Kurt brought a bottle of Vodka. "We all missed you a whole bunch." They all smiled at each other.

"So how is living with Finn." Brittney looked at Rachel.

Rachel could feel herself blushing. " Oh my god guys! ive only been here for about a day!" Everybody looked at Rachel then at Kurt.

"We all ready know you both have a thing for each other!" Brittney shrugged her shoulders while smiling.

_Oh. My. God!_

We all know you wants some Frankenteen!" Santana almost fell off of the chair laughing. Then the others started to laugh.

"And plus, even if i did like Finn, and he didn't like me then our friendship will get all weird."

* * *

**At the bar..**

"I really like Rachel but what if she doesn't like me back." Finn looked down.

"Trust me, you guys both love each other. You both Practically undress each other with your guys eyes." Puck laughed.

* * *

**at the apartment..**

Rachel and everybody were totally wasted and it was Santanas idea to dress sexy like. (The ones from Never Been Kissed)

"Rachel heard one of her favorite songs on the radio. "Oh my god I love this song. Let's Sing!" Everybody Jumped up and started to Sing.

"Let's call you sexy, and you don't care what they say..." Rachel sang as she got on the coffee table.

* * *

**At the bar..**

"I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow after her theatre class." Finn smiled at everyone at the table.

The guys were gonna stop at Finns place to go say hi to Rachel. They opened the door to his apartment and just stared at the women dancing around.

"Well I've got ah confession" Rachel sang as she strutted over to the guys. She stopped in front of Puck while the others followed her. "When I was young I wanted attention" She gently ran her finger down Pucks chest. When Finn saw this he walked towards the radio, attempting to turn it off but then Rachel stepped in front of him. "I promised myself that I'll do anything, anything for them to notice me." She said in a seducing voice Pushing him back onto the couch. She sat on his lap Playing with his hair. She was gonna kiss him until Sam turned off the Radio. She jumped off Finns lap and almost tripped over the pillow. "WHAT THE HELL SAM!"

Sam looked scared to death " Sorry Rachel but I'm just stopping you from doing anything you'll regret." He pointed at Finn and Rachel.

* * *

After about 30 minutes Everyone has gone home. Rachel and Finn were watching some sort of movie but no one was really watching. Rachels head was in Finns lap.

"You wanna know something!" She slurred as she was drawing figures on his chest.

Finn looked down at her and smiled. "What?"

"You remind me of puppies." She laughed.

He looked at her confused. "Is that suppose to be a good thing?"

" I love puppies because they are cute. But you a hot puppy." she poked his cheek. Finn smiled and brushed her hair with his fingers.

"Come on Rach, let's get you to bed." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. He lays her down in her bed and tucks her in.

"Goodnight Rach."

"Goodnight Finny" She yawned.

Once he knew she was asleep he whispered into her ear. "I'm gonna be the best Boyfriend ever Rach I promise." And with that he Kissed her cheek and left her room.

* * *

**I NEED About 10 more reviews tell I update next chapter! I already have it written  
**


	8. Cory is Forever loved RIP

I guess you all know that one of the best sexy, funny, tall, Canadian actor Cory Monteith was taken away from us yesterday at about 10:30. When he left, a piece of our hearts left us as well. The world will never be the same and will never forget him. He gave us misfits a little joy and pride, we will never lose that. I truly sad and I just wish this was all a dream. Im praying for all of Corys Friends, Family, and Fans to get thru this and especially Lea Michele. Cory and lea were supposed to get married and have kids. But they will never get to do any of that (Unless Lea has been already pregnant). Glee will never be the same and I think I might never watch season 5. Cory has been through a lot in his life and he never deserved this. Him and Lea Has been through a lot and they were really truly happy. I will still continue the story but not to disrespect them. Finchel has been forever And Im pretty sure Cory wouldn't want all the Finchel in the world to die.

One of my theories is that Cory isn't dead but was being chased down my a mafia and had to fake his death. Sometimes I need to think that to keep sane. If any of you need to talk just PM me and I will give you my email. None of us should Hold all this sadness in. We need to help each other out.. We are gleeks and that's what we do. I always wanted to meet him in person but i guess most of my dreams died with him.


	9. New people

**This is just a warning about this chapter... Don't hate me! R.I.P Cory Monteith!**

* * *

Rachel woke up with a pounding in her head and her alarm clock beeping non stop. _I swear to god I will fucking end you If you do not stop! _She Thought to herself while she glared at the clock. Once again, the clock kept beeping. _Did you not hear me! _It's official, she was going crazy. She reached out from under the thick blanket and started to hit everything until she found the clock. When it wouldn't unplug she got out from underneath the blanket, yelping when she opened her eyes to a very bright room. "God Dammit!" She sat up on the edge of the bed and quickly got up. Rachel immediately got dizzy and she tried to walk it off, but instead she fell backwards into the bookshelf. She shrieked in pain as a book hit her back.

* * *

Finn was working on a vegan breakfast for Rachel, thinking where to take Rachel for their first date if she said yes. He started to smile at the thought of them as a couple, but his smile disappeared when he heard her scream. He straightened up and leaped to Rachel's Bedroom. He ran down the hall and He found her in a ball rubbing her temples on the floor by the bookshelf, with a few books on the floor. "What happened Rach!" Finn plunged to her kneeling down to her.

"I got woken up by the alarm clock and i told it to shut the hell up but it didn't so lets just say you need to go buy a new one."She didn't even look up at him when she continued. "Then I got up and I got dizzy and fell backwards." She finally looked up at him." Fuck hangovers!" She stuck her middle finger up in the air waving it around. Finn couldn't help to laugh but when she looked at him giving him an angst glare. "It's not funny Hudson!"

"It kind of is. Come on I made you breakfast" She looked at him wide-eyed and scared. Instead of getting up she just lay back down in a ball.

"Hmm I think it's better if I stayed here and died from this hangover." He looked at her baffled.

"Are you questioning my cooking skills!?" She just let out a laugh until her headache got the best of her.

"My head hurts!" She cried as she spread out across the floor closing her eyes.

"Come on!" He took her in his arms and he put her on his back while she screamed!

"Hudson put me down this is Rape! Help Rapist!" He chuckled.

"It's not rape if you like it!" He carried her to the kitchen and put her down. She punched him in the stomach and laughed until her headache came back stronger.

"Food Now" She sat on the counter and took the plate away from him and started eating. After a couple of more minutes eating she finally spoke. "God I really don't wanna go to god damn school!" She cried as she finished eating. Rachel puts her head in her hands.

Finn chuckled at her comment. He never saw Rachel this hung over or cussing this much. "Well I'm very sorry Rach but you kind of have to. I wonder how the rest of the Pussycat dolls are doing since last night."He smirked at her as she raises her head off the counter.

She stared at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?!" Finn pulled out his phone and showed her the video Puck had sent her. Once the video was done she could feel herself blush. "Oh my god! Finn I am so sorry I climbed on you! I don't remember getting that drunk." She giggled.

"Oh Rach its okay it actually turned me on!" Finn said in a joking way but it actually did turn him on.

She looked at the clock and realized she needed to get ready now or she was gonna be late leaving. "Shit! Sorry but i have to go get ready for school." She headed towards Finn and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you Finn, for everything." With that said she ran down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

*2 hours later*

Rachel was in her theatre class rubbing her temples until she notices the really cute assistant teacher. He had curly brown hair and light blue eyes. He saw Rachel and winked at her before he had to help the teacher. Then the teacher called to see every student sing. Out of all the students Rachel was his favorite.

After class the assistant teacher stops Rachel ."your voice is simply amazing. And I mean Broadway amazing!" He caught up with her a gave her a smile.

She blushed at him and gave him a smile. "Yeah, I'm going to NYADA after the school year."

"Oh I have gone there. And I have been in a few Broadway shows. I'm Jessie St. James." He held his hand out. She shook his hand surprised.

"I'm Rachel Berry. Future Broadway Diva."

"Well, Rachel Berry, I was wondering if maybe you and I could go out sometime like tonight." He gave her a smirky smile.

Rachel smiled at him. "Yeah Tonight would be great thanks. Here's my number." She wrote her number on a piece of paper and gave it to him."Sorry Jessie but i really have to go. bye!"

* * *

Finn and Kurt were hanging out at his apartment for the past hour only talking about being Rachel.

"So how has Rachel been?" Kurt asked taking a sip of water.

"Good. I'm planning on asking her out."

Kurt spit out his water in Finns face in surprise. "What the hell! You didn't even tell your own brother!"

Finn got up quickly and grabbed a towel nearby." well it's not my fault that you didn't come to guys night with us."

"Well it's not my fault you guys do such Barbaric things to make me not wanna go" He threw his hands up in the air. " Man carol wins the bet!" Kurt got his phone out and called her.

Finn was totally confused now. "What bet wha-"

Kurt stops Finn with his hand. "Hey Carol!... I'm just calling because you won the bet...I know! It's about time, I have waited to plan for their wedding!... No he didn't say where he was taking her... Okay ill pay you tomorrow.. Bye!"He hung up the phone and saw Finn really confused.

"What bet Kurt?"

"When you and Rachel started to get closer me Carol, Burt, Puck and Rachel's dads made a bet to see when you were actually gonna ask her." Kurt replied as casually as possible.

Fin rolled his eyes and then heard Rachel coming and quickly started a new conversation. "So Kurt how was your day?"

"Oh it was simply fabulous! I went shopping and fou-" Finn started to ignore Kurt and pay attention to Rachel.

Rachel came squealing loudly, and running into the living room. Immediately covered their ears.

"God Rach!" Finn cried.

"Sorry guys! Guess what happened to me at school today!" Rachel skipped over to them.

" Um... Barbra is in town wanting to meet us!?" Kurt asked while looking like a child on Christmas.

"No but I wish! I met a Broadway star named... Jessie st. James"

Kurt shot straight up, shocked. " What! No way! What did he say!"

Finn just sat there zoned out on the couch looking out the window at another brick apartment.

"Oh only that I had an amazing voice... And that he wanted me to go out with me!" She and Kurt started jumping up and down. Kurt stopped until he heard the word 'date'.

"What!?" Finn jumped off the couch in shock and nearly tripped.

"Are you ok? All I said was that he asked me out on a date tonight." Rachel walked over to Finn confused.

"Rach are you sure, I mean you only Known him for less than a day." Finn sighed and Ran his hand through his hand through his hair.

"Aren't you guys happy for me? I mean I finally feel happy" Finn turned away from both.

Kurt glanced over at Finn who looked like he was gonna cry.

"So when Your around me you're not happy?" Finn spits back at her, and it hit her hard. He still didn't even look at her.

Rachel got really mad at the way he was talking to her. " What's your problem!"

"He's my problem Rachel! What if he uses you again like Brody."

Kurt slowly slipped towards over to the door. "I'm just gonna go guys. See you two later!" With that he slipped out of the apartment, neither Finn or Rachel noticing.

"Why do you care Finn!?"

Finn turned towards her, towering her. " Really Rachel! Ever since six years ago I cared! Ever since I saw you I cared." He pointed at her and then looked away again.

Rachel was about to cry but she just couldn't. "I don't have time for this I got a date to go to." She jogged back to her room while Finn just wanted to fall and cry. But instead he grabbed his keys and phone then walked out the apartment.

* * *

**I'm gonna 2 write a new finchel story called 'Undercoverd love' and 'total badasses' they're gonna be out any day now! Need 10 more reviews before the next chapter! Thank for reading!  
**


	10. The truth comes out

**Thank you all for putting up with my lateness! I just wanted to take a break and write a couple more chapter head of time on paper! If you have any ideas you would like me to write for a story just PM them to me or something.**

* * *

I can't believe she would think that I wouldn't care! All we are is just gonna be friends and that's all, I guess it's just not meant to be. Finn thought to himself as he walked down to his car. He then pulled out his phone and began to text all the guys.

Can ya'll come and meet me at the bar? Need to talk! -F

Sure dude! -S

Dude this better be important! -p

Already there! -M

Once he got all the text messages he drove off to the bar full of sadness and rage.

* * *

Back at the apartment

Rachel was getting ready in the Finn's bathroom. While she was looking in the mirror she saw a picture on his nightstand. She walked up to it and smiled. It was a picture of them on his birthday. She was sitting on his lap and he had cake in his hand about to throw it at her. She couldn't help but to smile, she then sighed and put the picture back and walked back to the bathroom to get ready. She wore a strapless purple short dress. And her hair was in a messy bun.

"You can do this Rachel!" She said to herself as Jessie knocked on the door.

* * *

"Hey buddy, what's up?!" Sam patted Finn's back as he sat in the booth with the rest of the guys.

Finn sighed and looked at them. "Rachel is already dating a guy. His name is fucking Jessie St. James!" He took a swig of his beer and looked at them.

Puck was shocked. "What!... But!... I feel so bad for you dude!" He then signaled the waitress to come over to them. "Here you need something strong man." We need like a lot of whiskey and keep them coming." She nodded and left and then came back moments later.

Finn smile and Puck. "Thanks. I need this man." He started to drink his first shot, This was gonna be an amazing night.

* * *

Rachels date with Jessie was kind of horrible. He never once opened the door for her. He only talked about himself and all the stuff he's been doing. The only good thing was that he bought her flowers. When he brought her home he Kissed her Goodnight it kind of felt weird yet kind of good. Then he just drove off. She needed her best friend, She needed Finn.

* * *

"Mike do it a-again!" Finn laughed.

Mike puffed his cheeks and crossed his eyes and then pulled his ears, making him look like a monkey. All the guys found this hilarious. They were drunk, They found everything hilarious.

All the guys broke down laughing. Finn and puck were holding on to each other for support. Finally Sam stood up out of the booth. "Okay guys I think it's time for us to head back home. Since I was the mature adult and didn't drink I'll drink."He started walking away then the guys followed. Finn was walking like a model mimicking Sam, The guys almost fell down laughing.

The car was quiet until Finn broke the silence. "I dare Puck and Mike to Kiss!" Finn was in the middle of the two in the backseat.

"I will only do it because I love you man." Puck pointed at Mike. His finger was in the front of Finns face and then all of the sudden Finn bit Pucks Finger. " What the Fuck man You bit my god dang finger!" Puck cradled his finger.

"Sorry man." Finn looked down and started to play with his shirt.

Sam looked at the three. Mike was in the corn trying his best to stop laughing but failed miserably. "Finn cannablisiam is frowned upon in many societies."

Puck looked at Sam confused then just shook it off. "As I was saying... I was mean to you Mike, You came to this country for freedom But I took that away from you. I'm sorry." Puck started to lean in, while Finn was saying 'ewww' or 'gross'. Then mike gave puck a quick peck then they both started spitting out the window.

"EWWWWW" all for chorused.

* * *

Once Finn walked into his apartment he started singing like a crazy drunk. "I'm looking in the mirror all the time wondering what she dont see in me. I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines-" Suddenly he fell over to what seemed to be a chair.

" Shit when did that get there!" He fell on his face. "Crap! Rachel call 911 The number is on the fridge! I just got shot! Shit!" He put his hands to his face barely crying.

Rachel walked in wearing a loose shirt that only covered one of her shoulders, with a pair of tight black bootie shorts. "What the hell Finn!"

He stared at her for a minute almost drooling. " Rachel you look really hot!" Finn slurrs. He gets himself almost falling again, forgetting his face. He stumbled over to her where she was. "Rach, I really got to tell you something."

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "You're drunk Finn!"

"No I'm nots!" he pouted at her like a 5 year old.

" Ok, Then touch your nose." She puts her hand on her hips.

" Okay." He lifted his hand and slapped in on his face " did I do it?" He looked at her confidently.

"No Dumbass." She started to walk back to her room but then Finn stopped her.

"Okay I might have had a couple but that's all I'm sorry, But what I got to say come from the heart even when I'm not drunk."

" What do you have to say?"

Finn immediately puts a finger over her mouth. "Shhhh!" He then holds both of her hands. "Rachel ever since I met you I wanted to be your boyfriend. I still do. I was planning on asking you today but I guess Jessie St. Jackass got to you first." He let out a chuckle." I was so freaking jealous today when you told me and Kurt about him. I want to be the one that makes you feel good, to make you smile. I want to be the one you run to when you're sad or scared."

Rachel looked up at him with tears in her eyes." Fin are you serious?"

Finn cupped her cheeks with his hands. " I absolutely positive race." He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Rachel then Pulls back in the middle of it. " No don't do this! I just don't want to ruin what he have together!" She started to back away from him with tears coming down her cheeks.

Finn looks at her confused. "But Rachel..." She interrupts him by jogging off to her room. He just stands there shocked. He started to replay the kiss in his mind. It was amazing! He started to get dizzy so he just layed there on the couch not really able to sleep.

* * *

**Since the horrible passing of Cory I've read a lot of things about not being able to think. But heres a little advice. Just think WWFHD! What Would Finn Hudson Do! Please review!**  
!


	11. Awkward moment of silence

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. All my stories and chapters will be in honor of Cory Montieth.**

* * *

It has been a week since Finn and Rachel's kiss, And they still haven't talked about it. Rachel was doing anything to avoid Finn because it was always.. awkward, but inside she kind of wanted to kiss him back. She always says that she has to stay late at school or she has a date with Jessie. But when them two kiss, she cant help but to think about her and Finn Kiss. It was soft and she loved the way his lips felt on her's.

* * *

Finn came home with some kind of vegan take out. "Rachel! I'm home and um I brought some dinner." He yelled across the apartment. When he didn't see or hear her he went to her bedroom door, with food in his hands. "Hey rach I got you some um I thinks its suppose to be like a lasagna. Can I come in?"

Instead Rachel jump off her bed and ran to quickly open the door. She only let her arm out of the door to get the food fast and didn't even say anything or even glance at just sighed and went to the living area. He went ahead and ate in silence.

* * *

later that night Santana was throwing a party at her dads club/hotel. Rachel was wearing a short tight black skirt, with a white sparkly loose top. when she came out of her room, Finn was astonished to see her for the first in days. She went up to Finn and twirled. " How do I look?!" She stopped and looked up at him smiling.

All of the sudden the doorbell rang. Its was Jessie, picking Rachel up for the party. It got awkward real fast. Jessie just kept staring at Finn who was staring at Rachel.

When Finn saw Jessie giving him the death glare for the umpteenth time he just couldn't hold it in any longer. "Okay dude what the fuck is your problem?" He through his hands in the air in total frustration. Why wouldn't he be mad. Jessie has his girl, even though he saw her first. Yeah he knew he was being childish but hey that's just how awesome he is!

Jessie unwrap his arm off Rachel hip and walked up to Finn smirking. " Oh nothing gigantor I'm just not happy that you keep staring at my girlfriend. And im not so happy that my girlfriend is living here with you." he looked at Rachel and held her close.

Rachel just glanced at Finn quickly and then up at her boyfriend. "Jessie its okay. he is just my best friend." She emphasized the 'just'. She then gave Jessie a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

**Finns POV:**

Ever since that Kiss everything has been very awkward between us. I mean I don't regret it it was amazing. Just the thought of it gave me goosebumps. It was purely amazing and wonderful. I just wish what Rachel thought about. When i saw Rachel come out of her room it took everything he had to not run up to her and kiss her. When she asked me how she looked I just wanted to take her to the bed and rip off her clothes and show her how sexy she was. Did i just say rip her clothes off? wow Finn this is very unhealthy!

* * *

_ "Like I said the other night you look hot." Finn smirked. He saw her sigh and her head fall. _

_ " Don't remind me of that night!" She yelled across the room as she walked away. A couple of moments later she came back with a water bottle._

_ "why not! I meant everything I said that night and I don't regret anything." Finn nearly screamed at her. " And that kiss was amazing!"_

_ "I just don't want to ruin our friendship just get our hearts broken!"_

_ Finn just rolled his eyes as he played with the button on his shirt. Then was a 5 minute awkward moment of silence until he spoke. "Did you like it?" He asked with his head still down._

_ Rachel looked at him really weird. Of course she like it! how could she not, it was better than all the kiss she got from Jessie. But she couldn't tell him that. When she was about to say something the doorbell rang._

* * *

Once they all got to the party Jessie got a phone call. "This is he... I got the part?!... I'll be there as soon as i can!" He hung up his phone and explained to Rachel that he had to go.

Wow he was going to leave Finn and Rachel at a club/ hotel, with alcohol, and free access to empty hotel rooms. Yep Jessie doesn't give 2 shits about Rachel. Finn thought to himself for a bit then got interrupted by sam and the guys.

"Dude what are you thinking about!" Puck slapped his shoulder.

Finn smiled to himself. " Just that this is my night!" He said while staring at Rachel.

* * *

**I'm**** not sure how i feel about this chapter but please let me know how you feel about it! thank you so much FINCHELLOVER4LIFE for ur support! Its gonna be a while tell i can write the next chapter because my eye doctor said i need reading/computer glasses. I promise it wont be long! Also for my other story is anyone could PM me some ideas that would be great! Please Review!**


End file.
